Mirror, Mirror
by kickcows
Summary: Keith decides to send a suggestive situation to his lover, who readily accepts. Rated M for PWP, yaoi, smut. One shot. Pairing: Keith/Ivan. Gift fic for Gurgicalcipher.


**This is yaoi. This is BL. If you don't like it, then this isn't the story for you. :) However, if you do like yaoi, then please, continue. This is pure, sexy smut. All characters belong to Sunrise, Inc. All smut belongs to my perverted mind. Characters may be a bit OoC, as it's the first time I'm focusing primarily on these two. Please be kind, and enjoy! :) **

_**For Jackie**_

* * *

…

"Are you paying attention?"

Looking up from his lap, Keith tilted his head at Agnes. "Huh?"

The heroes had been called into a meeting with Hero TV, and Agnes had been prattling on for a good half hour. Keith wasn't one to pay much attention, as he always got his marks and always made sure that justice was served before the criminal did something worse. He couldn't keep his concentration more so than any other day because of what had happened moments before the meeting had begun. Just before he had headed into this meeting, he had sent a suggestion to his lover who had wholeheartedly agreed to it, and now, it was the only thing he could think about.

"I asked you, are you paying attention?' Agnes rolled her eyes, tossing her long, wavy brown hair off her left shoulder. "Or should I just continue on, now that I have your attention?"

"Oy!" Kotetsu said, meeting Keith's eyes. "He's paying attention. He is the 'King of Heroes' isn't he? What makes you think that he's not paying attention?"

A snort from the youngest hero traveled across the room. "Like you're one to talk," Pao-Lin shook her head. "You _never_ pay any attention."

"It's because his head is in the clouds thinking about other things," Karina said, with a bored look on her face.

Kotetsu threw a look at her, shaking his head. "I'll deal with you later." He wagged a finger at her, causing her to fire back at him with another comment. Keith was still not bothering to pay any attention to what was happening. Taking a quick glance to his left, he saw that the object of his thoughts, Ivan, was staring off at nothing. _Is his mind as preoccupied as mine is? _Keith shook his head and gave his attention back to the raging producer, who had begun to pound her fist on the table.

"Enough!" Agnes shouted over everyone. Everyone stopped talking, the room suddenly as quiet as it had been before. "I'm sorry I said anything!" She turned her back and began to resume her discussion on where the producers were hoping HeroTV would go.

After a lengthy discussion about what amounted to absolutely nothing, since the heroes couldn't control when a crime would occur, the meeting was adjourned. Keith quickly pushed his chair out and stood up, his plain white tee riding up just a tiny bit as he stretched his arms up over his head. He watched the others gradually get up and leave the conference room, Kotetsu walking out with the girl who had given him grief during the mild interruption, Barnaby following behind at a distance. He smiled as he saw the person he was hoping would wait for him had.

"Are we leaving now?" Ivan's voice was soft, as the younger man's timbre was always a quiet one.

Keith looked at him. "If you'd like to. I don't have anything I need to do here. Do you?"

"No," Ivan shook his head. "I never really do, anyway."

Chuckling, Keith ruffled the pale blonde's hair affectionately. "Then, how about we walk back to my place? Maybe pick up a bite to eat?"

"I'd rather just head there," Ivan's violet eyes met his blue ones. "If that's all the same to you?"

His heart began to beat faster, knowing exactly what was being implied by that sentiment. Nodding his head, Keith removed his hand from Ivan's head and left the conference room. His thoughts were beginning to move faster and faster, his head spinning with what he knew they were about to embark on. It was one thing to suggest something, but it was another to actually follow through with the suggestion. And now, his feet having moved faster than he would have anticipated, Keith found his hand on the hilt of his front door. He typed in the short code to enter his apartment, the lock hissing as it released from the hinges. He opened the door and stepped to the side, allowing room for the smaller man to enter first.

"Arigatou," Ivan's voice was barely audible as he stepped into Keith's place. The two often came back to Keith's apartment, as it was closest to the Apollon building, where the Heroes met to train and have their pointless meetings. The taller blonde followed him into his own apartment and shut the door with a quiet _click_, the door automatically locking from the outside.

As he turned around, Keith soon found himself pressed against his front door, the younger man trapping him there. "I-Ivan?" Keith asked, looking down into his heated violet eyes. "What...what're you doing?"

"Where is John?" Ivan asked, his voice intensely quiet.

"At the groomer's," Keith said. "I don't have to pick him up for another hour or two."

The paler blonde grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him to the bedroom. "Then, come on. Why are we still standing in here?"

"I'm not sure...I'm not sure?" Keith asked, groaning as Ivan pushed him into his own bedroom, the wall length mirror that hid his closet from prying eyes. He struggled to get out of his blue bomber jacket as he watched Ivan begin to disrobe in front of him. Groaning low, he sat up and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist, kissing his exposed chest. "Hurry, Ivan...all I could think about at the meeting was when we'd be getting back here." His lips touched the small, pink areola, drawing a low moan from Ivan's lips.

"Aah..." Ivan groaned, arching forward against Keith's lips as he dropped his shirt to the floor. "Why...why have we never thought...of it before...now...?" Ivan asked, his nails beginning to dig into the soft flesh of Keith's shoulders. However, the only thing that Keith could feel on his body was how tight his pants were becoming, thanks to his hardening arousal.

Licking at the pink nub, Keith pulled back and unwrapped his body from the paler blonde's. "I'm not sure...I'm -"

"Don't repeat yourself right now," Ivan placed his finger against Keith's lips. The older man nodded his head, letting his tongue dart out as he licked the offered finger. He grinned as Ivan's eyes closed with a soft moan of bliss. "Mmm...Hurry and take off your clothes.."

Keith bit down on the hardened nipple, another loud moan escaping from Ivan's lips before he let go and pulled away from him. He sat on the edge of the bed and unzipped his jeans, discarding them quickly as he watched Ivan shimmy out of his own pants. Both were now completely naked. Staying on the edge of the bed, Keith held out his hand to Ivan. "Do you need prep?"

"No," Ivan shook his head, his hair falling into his face. "I...I sort of took care of that before the meeting..."

Groaning low, Keith nodded his head. "Just as anxious, hmm...?" He pulled the younger man towards him, Ivan moving gracefully as he placed himself to sit on the older man's thighs, facing towards the mirror.

"Maybe..."

Keith met his eyes in the mirror, kissing the top of his shoulder. "I don't blame you..." He pulled on Ivan's hips, pulling him closer to his hard arousal. He stared at his lover's lithe body, moaning appreciatively as he took note of just how anxious the man was. He reached his left hand around, letting the mirror be his guide as to where to place it. He enclosed his hand around Ivan's hard cock, both men moaning softly at the delicate touch. Blue met violet as they stared at each other via the mirror. Stroking his hand slowly, Keith moaned low as his hand moved over the hard, somewhat pliable flesh. His palm rubbed against the ridges, the dry feeling of Ivan's skin sent a thought into his mind, which he spoke aloud. "Should have grabbed some..."

"Lube...?" Ivan arched his back against Keith's chest, his head leaning back against the stronger man's shoulder as he spread his legs a little bit wider. "It's not...too late..."

Nodding his head, Keith gently let go of Ivan, a sad moan drifting from the younger man's mouth at the loss of contact. Kissing his lips softly, Keith reached behind his back and found the small bottle of the warming liquid he had placed there for emergencies. The two of them tended to enjoy fellatio as a warmup to the final act, so it was rare for them to ever use the substance. But, given what Keith had suggested to Ivan, it seemed that now would be a wonderful excuse to have some fun with it. Transferring the bottle to his right hand, he flipped open the top with his right thumb, the small bottle hissing in relief as the air escaped the vacuum the top had created. He poured a dime-sized drop into his left palm and began to coat his own length first, moaning low as he gave his aching cock the attention it had been begging for since the moment Ivan had pushed him against the front door. He heard Ivan moan softly and met his lust hazed violet eyes as he gave himself a few more pumps before letting himself go. Keith held out his hand, palm up, as he poured more liquid onto his palm. Capping the top, he set the bottle down on the floor. Without having to tell the younger man, Ivan resumed his position on his lap, his back mere inches away from his own broad chest.

Keith helped him spread his legs just a bit more as he moved further back on his thighs. They both watched each other in the mirror as Keith wrapped his left palm back around Ivan's cock. He could feel the tip of his own arousal pushing against the younger man's entrance, but wasn't ready to satisfy his own needs. He began to move his hand slowly, cupping the velvety tip of Ivan's cock, rubbing his slickened thumb across the soft flesh. As badly as he wanted to look down at his own hand, he kept his eyes on the mirror, and saw that Ivan's eyes were closed, his mouth open in a silent moan.

"Open your eyes..." Keith's voice had become huskier, the hidden voyeur finally making its way out of him. He had always dreamed about doing this to his lover, but had never been brave enough to suggest it But something had come over him this morning that made him just throw caution to the wind. And now, given the situation they were in, he was very glad that he had.

His eyes barely open, Ivan leaned his head forward, his ass pushing back against Keith's hardness. "Focus on my hand, Ivan...Watch what it does to you as you feel it." Keith moaned low, pumping his hand a little bit faster the moment he saw Ivan's eyes watching his hand with that lust-filled haze returning. "That's good, isn't it...? Don't you like the way my hand feels?" He slid his hand down to the base of Ivan's cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah!" Ivan closed his eyes, as he nodded his head yes, his vocabulary lacking thanks to the King of Heroes hand. As soon as his eyes slipped closed, Keith stopped his movements, forcing the younger man's eyes to open as he let out a needy whine. "Why'd you stop...?"

Satisfied that his eyes were back to watching what his hand was doing, Keith began to move his hand up and down the hard shaft. "Because you weren't paying attention..."

Eyes locked on to each other, Ivan moaned as he began to spread his legs, inching himself further up Keith's thighs. Trying to angle his hips in the proper manner, Keith whispered into his lover's ear with the barest hint of breath. "Lift yourself up, so I can be inside of you..."

"Yes..." Ivan moaned, placing his hands on Keith's thighs to balance himself. Doing as the muscular blonde instructed, he lifted himself up, keeping his eyes glued to the hand that was gripping him tightly.

"Watch...watch me enter your body..." Keith groaned low, keeping his eyes locked on the mirror. He knew that Ivan was watching, as he could feel his fingers digging into his own thighs, the quiet, whiny moans increasing in pitch as his cock pushed against the tight ring of muscle that surrounded Ivan's entrance. "A deep breath, please..." Keith begged his lover, not wanting to hurt him in any way.

As soon as he heard him inhale, Keith pushed his hips up, watching the mirror as he sheathed himself deep into Ivan's body, both of them crying out at the fast penetration. He pushed himself all the way in, burying himself to the base of his cock. The only thing visible in the mirror was the low hanging sac of his testicles. Ivan moaned loud, bucking his hips back, trying to get Keith's cock to go deeper into his body. Groaning, Keith kept his eyes on the mirror, and saw violet eyes staring back at him, the adulterated look on his face sending tremors through his own body. Keith began to move his hand once more, watching as the smaller Hero began to control the movements of their lovemaking. They both stared at their reflection, Ivan lifting himself up off of Keith's thighs with his wrists locked into place. As they both stared at the small exposure of Keith's cock, glistening with the wetness of the lubricant, Ivan released his hold on his thighs, slamming back down onto Keith. They both screamed in pleasure at the intensity of the movement, both neglecting the request of keeping their eyes on the mirror, as they let their lids slip closed to enjoy the all-consuming ecstasy. With a grunt, Keith opened his eyes as he felt Ivan begin to rock his hips backwards and forwards, the movement pushing him both in and out of his lover's body. He began to move his hand, watching as the younger man's cock became more and more engorged as his hand moved faster. Keith let out a loud moan as their eyes finally met each other's, the movements of his hand not slowing in any fashion.

Groaning, Ivan began to buck his hips faster. "Aaah...This is...so good..." Keith saw violet eyes going back towards the area of their joined bodies. "It looks...amazing..."

"Doesn't...it...?" Keith moaned. He pulled his hips back, exposing a lengthier bit of his cock to show just how deep he could go into his lover's body. When the tip of his cock was just barely keeping inside of his tight hole, Keith pulled him back down onto him with his right hand, making Ivan scream with pleasure as the tip of his cock pushed against his sweet spot. Keith moved his left hand faster, watching as Ivan bounced on his lap, the sounds of their bodies slapping together filling the room.

With vigorous strokes, both had their eyes locked on to each other through the reflection, both of their faces reflecting the same passion, the same need for completion. Keith moaned loud as, with one final throb against his palm, Ivan began to release onto his hand, the younger man's body tightening up around his cock. Without another thought, Keith closed his eyes and rode out his own orgasm, pushing himself in as deep as he could go, moaning with his lover as they finished their climax together.

Panting softly, the older Hero rested his head against Ivan's back, trying to get his body back under control. He let go of Ivan's rapidly shrinking arousal, wiping his hand on the side of the bed. He groaned as he felt Ivan remove his hands from his thighs, the release of pressure both welcomed and unwanted at the same time. With the minimal movement, Keith slipped out of his body, both men letting out a soft grunt at the loss. Falling back on the bed, Keith wrapped his arms around the younger man's body, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I would say that that was a success, don't you think?" He nuzzled the side of Ivan's neck, brushing the pale blonde hair away from his neck so he could properly kiss the damp with sweat flesh.

Ivan nodded his head, groaning softly as the soft kisses sent shivers through both men's bodies. "I'm glad that I took the time to get myself ready, because I don't think I could have waited for you to prep me properly."

"Me too," Keith pulled back slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "You don't have to go anywhere, right?"

Violet eyes sparkled as the younger man shook his head. "Nope. I've got nowhere to be."

A phone began to ring in the background. Keith grumbled, burying his face against Ivan's neck. "Is that your phone?"

"Really? You don't know your own ringer?" Ivan asked, keeping his arms wrapped around the King of Heroes back. "That would be _your_ phone."

Keith sat up quickly. "What? Who would be calling?" He jumped up out of the bed and grabbed the offending object. "Hello?" A pause. "Oh, yes! Arigatou, shoshite, arigatou!" He hung up the phone and set it back down on its cradle.

"You just can't help it, can you?" Ivan asked, getting himself situated under the blankets. "Was that the groomers?"

A small blush appeared on Keith's cheeks. "Yes, it was. And what do you mean that I can't help myself?"

"They must know you as Sky High, because why else would you say that silly phrase to them?" Ivan asked, nuzzling the pillow. "Will you be back soon?"

Standing up, Keith put on his pants. "I will. Get some rest. I'll try and make sure John doesn't get too excited when we come back."

"I appreciate that," Ivan said, his voice becoming more and more lethargic. "See you when I wake up?"

Bending over, Keith brushed his lips once more against Ivan's. "Yes. I love you. Be back soon." He grabbed his white shirt off the floor and turned the light off, allowing his younger lover to fall asleep with complete darkness.

With a slight bounce in his step, the King of Heroes made his way out of his apartment, happy to be going to pick up his dog. But even more happy knowing that his lover, who didn't judge him for wanting to try something different, would be waiting for him in his bed. It was going to be a good evening.


End file.
